The present invention relates to noise reduction connector and more particularly to a new type of connector used for wiring in the electrical circuits of automobiles, which connectors are free from noise attributable to its vibration on some nearby structure of the vehicle body.
Nowadays, the performances of automobiles have been remarkably improved, and, public attention is now given to improvements in car passenger comfort. Under such circumstances, noise caused by the vibration or operation of the automobile appliances gives a bad impression to passengers. The source of such noise can be plastic components which are widely used in automobile construction; those plastic appliances vibrate against the body of the vehicle. Among others, connectors made of a hard plastic material such as nylon, polypropylene or acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene are now extensively used in the wiring or for wire harnesses in the electric circuits of automobiles, and they can be noise sources. This is particularly the case with connectors arranged behind the dashboard, and in or near the passenger compartment. Also, where the engagement of male and female connector members is too loose, it affects the electrical reliability between the male and female terminals.